1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to protecting surfaces of monuments, and in particular, to protective covers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to protecting a monument using a protective removable cover.
2. Background
During manufacturing of platforms, monuments are built and installed. After installing a monument in a platform, surfaces of the monument may be undesirably affected. For example, as other components are installed and tested within the platform, the monument may be undesirably affected. In more detail, operators may inadvertently cause at least one of scratches, grease, dirt, fingerprints, or other undesirable conditions on the surfaces of the monument. Further, foreign object debris may be undesirably introduced to the monument. The undesirable affects to the monuments may increase costs due to cleaning or replacement of the monument or the surfaces of the monument.
In aircraft, monuments include seat banks. Currently, seat covers are used during manufacturing. Seat covers reduce damage from many sources throughout the building and maintenance of the aircraft. However, seats, and other interior monuments, have a plurality of different designs based on aircraft type, customer requests, and other standards. Keeping many different styles of seat covers on hand to use on the different types of seats in production is a burden for production lines based on at least one of cost, storage space, or locating and transporting specific designs of seat covers during the manufacturing. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.